A Moment in the Past
by Devlinn Reiko
Summary: A regular moment between Yondaime and Kakashi, when their lives weren't as simple as it used to be.


**Disclaimer: I own none of the characters.**

**This is a little one-shot I thought up and decided to see where it would go. You can take it as a regular fluff moment or shounen-ai. I really wasn't concentrating on making it one-sided.

* * *

**

**A Moment in the Past**

'_One thousand five hundred eighty-four, one thousand five hundred eighty-five, one thousand five hundred eighty-six, one thousand five hundred eighty-seven…_'

"You know that when I sent you out because of the meeting I didn't mean you had to wait around here for me." Kakashi turned his head slightly to the side glancing back at the owner of the voice. He stared at Yondaime's smiling face for a minute before turning his head back. Kakashi felt his sensei walk closer till he could feel Yondaime standing behind him.

"Lost your place counting, huh?" Yondaime said looking at the back of the silver head as it shook slightly. He raised a yellow eyebrow at this.

"No, it's that one, one thousand five hundred eighty-eight. It's easy to remember. It's Obito's star." Kakashi said quietly raising a hand slightly to point at a particularly dull star. Yondaime's eyes trained to it as well, eyes picking it out easily. He stared at it for a few moments along with Kakashi.

Glancing down he watched the teen in front of him sit on the railing of the mission building. His eyes traced over the ANBU uniform he wore noticing a few scratches along the relatively new armor. The porcelain mask that Kakashi was becoming famous with hung on his knee. Yondaime imagined that stone white and red face becoming Kakashi's permanent mask.

He didn't like what he saw. He wished Kakashi wouldn't give himself entirely to missions and killing. There had to be some room for people. Yondaime sighed. He didn't like how things were turning out, but he would stay strong for Konoha…Kakashi. Yondaime snapped out of his thoughts.

His eyes traveled to Kakashi's arm, noticing the goose bumps that appeared on his skin from the breeze. His cyan eyes traveled to the bold abstract leaf tattoo on Kakashi's pale arm, reminding Yondaime of his own on his left arm as well. Yondaime lifted his hands and rested them on Kakashi's bare arms rubbing them, trying to warm Kakashi's freezing skin.

"You're freezing. Why don't you come inside?" Yondaime asked. Kakashi didn't move. Yondaime took this as a 'no'. He sighed frustrated a little at Kakashi's stubbornness. He let go of Kakashi and took the opening of his Hokage robes and brought the cloth around Kakashi's body pulling him to his chest. Yondaime rested his chin on Kakashi's head, feeling Kakashi relax at the contact.

"You make life so difficult sometimes 'Kashi'." Yondaime said bluntly, feeling Kakashi's elbow make contact with his stomach. He grunted softly but a smile remained on his face. Yondaime's arms tightened a bit more around Kakashi enjoying the moment.

"You're so fun to hold, it's like holding a puppy. A bored and angry puppy, but a puppy none the less." Yondaime said staring innocently at the stars above. Kakashi's eyes narrowed as he continued to stare out at the night, but he didn't push Yondaime's arms away from him.

The wind picked up rustling their clothes (or mostly Yondaime's) causing Yondaime to huddle closer to Kakashi, both to draw warmth and to shield Kakashi against it. The silver haired teen leaned into the embrace even more enjoying the moment. Yondaime opened his eyes staring at the village below, watching the few out for drinks quickly taking shelter from the cool breeze that had settled in. He remembered those days...but those days didn't come as often as they used to. One of the reasons was in Yondaime's arms. Since Kakashi had come into Yondaime's full care, he had to balance these things. Yondaime sighed shaking his head lightly.

"Come on 'Kashi. It's getting to cold to stay out here. It's warmer at home." Yondaime said straightening. Kakashi glanced around and up at the stars before taking his ANBU mask in his hands and swinging his legs over the railing, facing Yondaime who only smirked and turned around hands palm up at Kakashi.

"Get on. I'll carry you back." Yondaime said over his shoulder. Kakashi stared blankly at him like he was even more insane. Yondaime noticed this and looked back to see what was taking Kakashi so long.

"Oh come on. Don't back out. It's not everyday the Hokage gives people a piggyback. Now get on or I'm letting the mission desk be your friend for the day." Yondaime said with a smile on his face the whole time. Kakashi's right eye widened slightly before he jumped onto Yondaime's back wrapping his arms around his neck. Yondaime grabbed his legs, and then bound off the roof in the blink of an eye, jumping over roofs, barely making contact. Kakashi's grip tightened, but Yondaime wasn't worried. He may not be able to see Kakashi's expression, but he knew his student enjoyed this.

Landing on a particularly large balcony the Yondaime pushed the door open walking into the spacious room. He continued to walk to the bed dropping Kakashi off with a bounce. The silver hair teen glared with his open right eye at his sensei before sitting up. He watched Yondaime drape his Hokage robe over a chair before unzipping his vest and hanging it on the chair as well.

"I'll be back in a few minutes. They took away my food before the meeting." Yondaime said skulking as he trudged out of the room and down the hall to the kitchen. Kakashi shook his head and started to pull his gloves and armor off seeing no need to wear it now. Bringing his legs onto the bed he pulled off his sandals throwing them towards the balcony's doors. Dressed in a sleeveless shirt and pants, Kakashi fell backwards on the bed stretching hearing his shoulder and back pop.

Looking around the room, Kakashi stared at the spacious room that now belonged to his sensei. He remembered when his sensei lived in an apartment and had to accommodate Kakashi as well. That was when life was a little simpler.

Sighing he closed his eyes hoping to rest for the few minutes that his sensei was using his bottomless pit of a stomach. No sooner than Kakashi closed his eyes did he start to drift off into sleep.

A while later Yondaime entered the room ready to say something only to notice Kakashi curled slightly on his side, and shut his mouth immediately. It was rare to catch his student like this anymore. Smiling he walked over to the foot of the bed, picked up Kakashi's discarded armor and placed them on his desk.

Locking the balcony door he made his way over to the bed, not bothering to move Kakashi under the blankets. He took the top layer and sandwiched Kakashi with it before slipping in himself under the next layer. Yondaime got comfortable before draping an arm over Kakashi gently as to not wake him and pulled him slightly against his chest. Kakashi moved for a minute or so before relaxing and settling peacefully under Yondaime's arm. His sensei let another smile come to his face, before he closed his eyes as well welcoming the blissful sleep before another day.

* * *

**So there it is. Short and sweet. LoL. Hopefully you enjoyed this. I hope to have more fics out soon.**

**Please Review!**

**DevlinnReiko**


End file.
